Young Justice: Reborn
by Kittykamando
Summary: A bird, a knight, a flame, a lantern, an Atlantean, a speedster, a magican. Seven teens who are about to fufill a legacy that may leave them-and the world-scarred forever. Contains cannon, non-cannon, and OC's. T for swearing.
1. Prologue 1

"_And in other news, the mysterious 'Chicago dame' has struck again, saving the 1__st__ national bank form a robbery and fire. Her identity is still-_" The TV Turned black.

"Nina darling!" Kayla Song scolded her daughter, "what was that for?"

"Sorry Ma." Nina muttered. "I'm just tired of hearing about the 'Chicago Dame'. It kind of makes me feel like dad does nothing."

"Oh sweetie, you dad does tons of work! And with a hero around, it will be much easier!"

"If you say so." Nina turned the T.V back on.

"_The only evidence found was one red hair left by the masked crusader. Who she is remains a mystery_."

"And a very foxy mystery at that." Nina's dad chuckled as he walked in.

"Samuel! That young girl is well, young! And besides, you're married."

"Sorry Kayla. I couldn't help it. But do I smell fried chicken?" He smiled as both his wife and daughter rolled their eyes, and walked into the dining room.

-Break-

"Helen, could you go get Calla for me? It's time to eat." Michael Rose called to his step-wife.

"Of course." Her cheery, syrup sweet voice answered. She walked through the Manhattan apartment and into her stepdaughter's room. She stuck her head out the window to where Calla was sitting on the roof. "Hey brat. It's time to eat."

"Okay witch." Calla responded. She looked up at the sky and tried to pick out the constellations. "Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, and… Orion!" She pushed a piece of black/green hair out of her face. She smiled as she found her favorite constellation, Scorpio.

"CALLA!" Her dad called.

"Coming!" She replied as she jumped through her window. The radio was on in the kitchen when she came in.

"_And in other news, the mysterious vigilante called the 'Black Night' is still at large. And also is the debate whether she is a good or bad thing. This was Nicky Sanchez, for 89.7 Radio news."_ Helen turned the radio off.

"I think that this girl is a danger to society." Helen said.

_You would. _Calla thought.

"Are you going to Billy's party Jill?" Lian asked her softball teammate, Jill.

"No, I'm busy." Jill said. She turned around, and caught sight of a suspicious figure in a trench coat standing outside the softball field. "Seeya." She hurried over to the figure. As she got closer, she recognized the woman in the trench. "I thought you moved to Central." She whispered.

"I want to visit my favorite student. Also, I was hoping that you'd be up for a little…Fun." The woman smirked as Jill raised her eyebrow. They walked down an alley. Minutes later, two figures were chasing a thief down the street.

"Is that Artemis?"

"I thought she retired!"

"It's her sidekick!"

"What's her name?"

"Bluebird! I remember!"

"Wasn't she a Gotham Sister?" The civilians were amazed as they saw an old hero and sidekick reappear. The girl in blue smirked.

"I haven't heard that name in a while." She said to her mentor.

_You'll be hearing it more soon._ Thought her mentor. _Real soon._

_-Break-  
_

"Mira Stone, on behalf of the Green Lantern corps, we officially name you Protégé of John Stewart. We hope that you, as the first female Lantern, bring peace to all worlds." Mira smiled as the aging Kilowog led her down the line of Lanterns. She smiled, shook hands, and beamed as at the end of the line, her mentor greeted her with a hug.

"I am so proud of you." John said as he took Mira's hand.

"I am too." She said modestly. "I never thought I would make it." She chuckled. "I can't wait to help people, and join the Justice League!"

"But first, you have to train." John said. Mira sighed.

"I guess so."

_I guess so._


	2. Prologue 2

"BUT DAD!" Apollo cried, "Why do _I_ have to watch Iris?"

"Because you're the oldest child in the house, you're the most responsible, and your mother won't allow me to hire a baby sitter." Mr. West replied to his son. Apollo sighed and flopped onto the couch. His mother walked in.

"Hello Mr. West. Are you ready?" She asked, grabbing her car keys.

"As ever Mrs. West." Iris giggled as Apollo slumped to the floor. When his parents were finally out the door, Iris waddled up to him on her four-year old legs, and held something up to her older brother. It was a doll.

"Play?" she asked, her blonde pigtails that had hints of red swished back and forth as she started to bounce. "Play please?"

"I guess." Apollo turned on the T.V as his sister brought her dolls out.

"_And in other news, the city was saved once again by Flash and Kid Flash. In Gotham, there was a mysterious reappearance of Artemis and her partner Bluebird. Does this mean that-" _A mess of puffy blonde pigtails stood angrily in front of the T.V.

"PLAY." Iris said angrily. "I'm using my mommy stare!" Apollo chuckled as his sister tried to look like his mom.

"All right, all right. I'll play." And for the rest of the night, Apollo West played dolls, pirates, and space explorers with his little sister.

-Break-

It was hard to say if Zantana Zatara was proud of the men in her family or not. While her son Max had been learning magic at a young age, he had also been learning 'sneakiness' from both his father and his grandfather. This meant whenever her (rather childish) husband insisted on playing hide-and-seek, she would be searching for hours on end. Zantana's husband, Richard Grayson, was all about the ninja thing. He thought that he had a new Robin on his hands. However, the 13-year old son of a magician and an acrobat had other plans.

"I want to be like Grandpa!" He said aloud one day.

"Which one?" him mother asked, amused. "Grandpa Bruce I could see, but my father…" She trailed off.

"Both." She looked up at her son.

"What?"

"I want to be like Grandpa Bruce, but I also want to be like Grandpa Zatara!" His mother raised an eyebrow.

"Really…" After that both parents trained their son to the point that he was making rounds with his father. And the whole time, their son smiled.

-break-

In another family, there was also a second-generation child. The new Aqualad, however, had other powers. For example, at a young age Darrel had stolen his mother's Inertia Belt. She then let him use it when he was traveling with his father. Darrel became the very first flying Aqualad. At a young age, he became close friends with Kid Flash and the young Sparrow, who had chosen his name because he liked birds. Darrel enjoyed the opposite personalities of his friends. They never hid things from him. But he knew that he hid things from them. He could never tell them that his mother was slowly dying from an unknown disease. He could never tell them that his father was away so much, trying to cure her. No, those things would have to wait.

-break-

Dick walked back and forth, pacing. His old teammates had all gathered in Mt. Justice, with the exception of the second team, Superman, and Miss Martian.

"Rob, when can we start the meeting?" Wally West moaned.

"Is that all you know how to say?" His wife Artemis asked.

"Can we start the meeting _please?_"

"Yeah." _Recognized: 25-Zantana, B-25 Sparrow._ Dick sat down as his wife and son came in. "Okay, now we're all here. I called you all her because of our boys." He nodded to his son, who had run off to join Darrel and Apollo in the training room. "Soon, members of the League will retire."

"So? That's what Blue Beetle and Batgirl are for." Wally complained.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But what happens when _they're_ gone?" Artemis looked down.

"Are you implying that…" She trailed off.

"That we start a _new_ Young Justice?" Dick finished her sentence. "Yes. Yes I am."

"While I agree with the idea what about…" Raquel started into a coughing fit. Her husband Kaldur held her close.

"What about my wife?" He asked. "We all know of her…ailment. Darrel helps care for her. How could he be on the team and help her at the same time?"

"Well, first, we'd move Raquel to Mt. Justice. Second, we'd gather more members so that Darrel won't be always away."

"But how would we find new members?" They all turned to see Max, who was listening in.

"_You and your father…_" Zantana muttered.

"I can help with that." Artemis stood up. "Three years ago, there was a group of young heroes called the Gotham sisters. One is still residing in Gotham, one is in Chicago, but the third is unknown." Max sat down next to his mother. At the mention of the sisters, he flashed back.

-_Flashback-_

_He saw the girl, sitting out in the rain. She was about his age, 10 years old. He grabbed his coat, and the young Max ran out. He held his hand out to the girl. There was an unspoken connection. She grabbed his hand, and he led her inside. He grabbed a towel and gave it to her. She looked into his eyes, stark green met bright blue. _

"_Thank you." She said._

"_You're welcome." He replied. When the rain cleared out, she smiled once again, got up, and left. This was the first and last time he saw the girl from the storm._

_-Flashback-_

Max tuned back in to the conversation.

"If Nightwing could look up the location of-"

"Michael Rose? The unknown member's father? He lives in Manhattan." Max hi-fived his father.

"Well, I know the girls." Artemis said. "I can talk to them."

"You do that." Zantana said. "Dick. Did you receive-"

_Recognized: John Stewart-Green Lantern. B-28, Mira Stone. _The Green Lantern and his partner walked in. The shy Brazilian waved to the adults. Her mentor whispered something to her, and then she flew off to the training room. Max followed.

"Yes Zee, I did get the message. Ladies and gentlemen, the first female Green Lantern and newest member of Young Justice, Mira Stone."


	3. Chapter 1

"So kids, Rocket will be your Den mother, Artemis your trainer, and I will supply missions." Explained Nightwing to the four youth in front of him. His son Max, Kalder's boy Darrel, Wally's oldest child Apollo, and the newest Green Lantern Mira. "We will have some more members coming in, so don't get too cozy yet."

"Will more girls come?" Apollo asked eagerly.

"Well Apollo Bartholomew West, it depends. Are you going to access a brain?" A snappy voice sounded from behind the mentors. Apollo turned red at his middle name, and Mira giggled.

"Your son's middle name is _Bartholomew_?" Zantana whispered to Artemis.

"That was Wally." She whispered back. But then they parted along with the other heroes, and a young girl stood behind them. The brunette smirked as she walked up to the young speedster. "Team, meet my old sidekick, and one of the Gotham sisters, Bluebird." Artemis said.

"But call me Jill." Jill replied as she turned away from the flustered blonde. "Miss me Blondie?" She asked Apollo as she surveyed the team.

"But, you, I, moved. What?" Apollo put on a dazed expression. Jill shook her head as Mira sped up to her.

"Another girl?" Mira exclaimed. "Yes! Finally! We could do each other's nails and hair and…"

"Slow down." Jill said, chuckling. "That's not really my thing. But maybe Nina will be chill with that."

"Who's Nina?" Mira asked. Suddenly, as if her question was answered, the computer sounded.

_B-30, Chev._ Announced the computer. A girl with flaming red hair stepped through the door. Max's eyes widened as she came near.

"Um, hi." She said shyly. "I'm Nina."

"Hi Nina!" Mira said excitedly. "Jill tells me you like Sleep-over's too!" Nina shook her head yes. "Really? This is so exciting!" They quickly started planning as Jill sighed and walked up.

"Hey Songbird, remember me?" She asked.

"JILL!" Nina screamed, hugging her companion excitedly. "It's been so long! Is Calla here too? This is great! We can have sleep-over's with Mira, and do each other's hair, and maybe this time, you and Apollo can FINALLY get a date!" Jill and the said speedster blushed at the last remark.

"Umm, that's not happening. And about Calla…" Jill said in a somber tone.

"She's not… She's not here." Jill nodded. Silence filled the room, when the computer interrupted once again.

_B-29, Black Knight._

"Don't count me out Red. Not just yet." The black-haired beauty smirked at Jill's stunned expression. "What, surprised Jillian?" Apollo chucked at Jill's full name.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Calla looked down, thinking back to their conversation.

-_Flashback-_

"_Why should I join?" Calla asked. She looked at Jill from across the table. Jill was staring down at her tea. Outside of the diner they were sitting in, rain tapped against the glass._

"_Because we would be a team again!" Jill said, vexed. "You know how much Nina needs us."_

"_Red's old enough to take care of herself now. Besides, you know that I'm not into the hero crap anymore."_

"_That's not what the media says." Call scowled as Jill handed her a newspaper, which read, _"Black Knight saves the day again_!" _

"_That means nothing." Calla avoided her friend's eyes._

"_But your mom, she'd be proud of you." Jill's voice was soft. "She'd tell you it's your destiny." A chill went down the black-haired girl's spine as a voice filled her mind._

_**Yes…Our destiny**__. Calla pushed the voice out of her head. _

"_No I…" Calla looked down. "Just No." She got up, laid down her part of the bill in one dollar bills, and left. Before she opened the door, Jill called._

"_Then tell our friend I said hi." Jill spat as her friend pushed her way out of the diner._

-_Flashback over-_

"Sorry Jill. I was being selfish then; and you're right. We should get the team back together." She said, linking arms with Nina. She then nodded to Nightwing.

"Everyone, meet Nina and Calla, also known as Chev and Black Knight." The young group came together to formerly get to know the new members. As they came together, Calla whispered to Jill.

"I haven't heard from our friend yet."

"Fabulous. The last thing we need is that spoiled brat showing up." Jill said as Calla scoffed.

"It is good to be back."

-break-

Two weeks later, they team was watching a sparring match between Jill and Apollo. Well, not really. Max was shyly talking to Nina, and Mira was fearlessly chatting away at Calla. Darrel was the only one paying any attention. Well, until Jill flipped Apollo, for the third time.

"I give up! When did you get so strong?" He whined.

"When you left." Jill grinned as she pulled her old playmate up. Unlike the rest of the team, they were dressed in battle gear. Jill's long brown hair was pulled into a braid, and she had a blue sports bra and black shorts on. Apollo had black shorts as well, and no shirt. This was a problem for Nightwing.

"Are you guys ready for your first mission?" He asked the group. They all nodded. "Last week, there was a massive diamond export to a disclosed location. A day earlier, three of Gotham's finest jewelry stores were robbed." Nightwing told the team.

"Five bucks say that they're connected." Jill whispered to Apollo.

"You think?" He said, earning a punch.

"G.L, Aqualad, and Sparrow. You're Alpha team. You will be investigating the port in Gotham where the ship has been placed. Bluebird, Kid Flash, Black Knight, and Chev. You will be Beta team. You're going to stake-out Gotham's fourth jewelry store and make sure nothing bad happens. And KF, put a shirt on!" Jill grabbed her companion and dragged him into the locker room, where they came out minutes later dressed in their attire.

"Alright. Let's do this!"

-Break-

Down at the dock, Alpha team moved in the shadows. Aqualad looked like his father, only with a blue body suit. He also had a grey belt on, his mother's inertia belt. Mira wore the basic Green Lantern attire, a green bodysuit and mask. Sparrow wore a black suit like his mom, but had a black domino mask and yellow utility belt like his dad. The three hid behind a crate as they scoped out the scene.

"Yeah, the boss said she wanted this order in tonight." A husky voice said. Mira peeked out from behind the crate. Two large figures loomed over the team's safe haven. "But the other guys haven't responded yet."

"Maybe we should go look for them." The other guy said.

"Good idea Bill."

"Thanks Brett." Bill and Brett walked opposite the crates, and once they were gone, Sparrow snuck on to the ship. When he found it to be all clear, he called for the others. They wandered down the hall, when Mira found something.

"Guys, come here!" She whispered. She pointed to a door that said 'Captains room'. They nodded and followed her inside. She immediately was drawn to a desk with an open letter. They gasped as they read it aloud.

-break-

"I still don't see anything!"

"Shut it Kid Mouth!"

"You hang out with my mom too much." KF grumbled. Bluebird sighed. She wore a blue dress, a black belt, and black boots. Her hair was still in a braid, and she also had a black domino mask. She had a pair of nun-chucks strapped to her belt. KF basically looked like his dad. "Why do we have to stake out anyway?"

"Because. A lot of people are getting married in Gotham, and they need wedding rings." KF looked at her. "Yeah, I know. Bad answer." She watched the cars roll by. Waiting for her friend to respond, she finally locked eyes with him. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, snapping out of his silence. Suddenly, he grew excited. "Black Knight, Chev, someone's heading your way, and he looks like he has a gun!" He whispered through radio comm.

"'Kay." Black Knight responded lazily. Her black hair was in a tight bun, and she completed the trend with yet another domino mask. She had a black tank on with a red bow around her waist. She wore a black pair of shorts with silver dragons on the sides. She reached for a silver arrow out of her quiver, and lined up her shot. Chev sat next to her, her flaming sword tucked into her white skirt. She also wore a red tank with a ruby in the middle.

_Twang!_ Went Black Knight's arrow. The smoke exploded in front of the man, who had pulled out his gun at the window. The girls jumped down and landed on his back. Suddenly, six more guys ran out from the shadows, with KF and Bluebird behind them.

"Well if it isn't the Gotham three, and the little Science Boy's son. How nice." A maniacal voice rang throughout the streets. Another figure appeared, and walked towards the team. Chev's sword was pulled out, aimed at the man's chest, along with another of Black Knight's arrows.

"Who are you?" The latter inquired.

"Oh, you don't recognize me Calla? Bummer. And I was just going to ask you to babysit Teekal."


	4. Chapter 2

"They're using the diamonds to dig into a cave? Wow, how pathetic." Mira whispered. Aqualad nudged here.

"There is more. Once they find whatever they are digging for, they are going to sell it on the black market." He pointed out.

"Who's 'they'?" Mira asked.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A voice asked. It was Bill.

"That's 'they'!" Mira shouted. She whipped out a fist from her ring and swung at Brett, who was standing next to Bill. Bill charged at Aqualad, who, using is Inertia belt, jumped into the air and dodged him.

"_Evig mih stnap!" _Sparrow shouted. A pair of nice pants appeared on Bill. "Wrong spell." He apologized. "_Tekcajtiarts!_" A straightjacket wrapped around the goon. "That's better." He smiled.

"Come on." Aqualad said, after Mira finished beating up Brett. "The others need our help!"

-break-

"Klarion." Black Knight spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, the usual. Just thought I'd stop by and rob a jewelry store." He smiled and petted Teekl's head.

"That's a little low for you, don't you think?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You're right, I should stick to kidnapping little girls instead!" He snapped his fingers, and a bright red mist wrapped around Black Knight and pulled her to him. He put her against his chest and grinned. "This better?" Black Knight snarled.

"Chev, light these bastards up!" Chev sighed at her friend's poor language, but nonetheless complied. Her hand lit up with flames, which she sent flying towards some of the men. One dodged it easily, but the other was not so lucky. KF had already taken out two of the guys, while Bluebird had beat up two and was working on her third. Chev jumped up and brought her sword out, which was now on fire, and hit it against the man's back.

"Yeah!" The two girls hi-fived each other.

"Aww, you're all as boring as Calla." Klarion pouted. "So how about this!" Four other Klarions appeared.

"Crap." Muttered KF. "Blue, get on my back."

"What?" Bluebird turned.

"Just do it! I have an idea." He picked her up and put her on her shoulders.

"When did you get so strong?" She asked.

"When I moved." He replied. "Now hold on." She held on to the sidekick, who then ran past one of the Klarion doubles. "Nunchucks, now!" Bluebird grabbed her trusted nunchucks and whipped them at the clone. As soon as it made contact the double disappeared.

"How about this for fire?" Another clone had cornered Chev in a pit of black flames.

"Let her go!" Three familiar heroes ran in, the littlest bird leading them. "Tghil mih pu!" He shouted. The clone was then set aflame, and Sparrow quickly jumped in to save Chev.

"Thank you." She whispered, blushing.

"You're welcome." He replied, also blushing.

"Aww!" KF and Bluebird whispered. Then another Klarion pushed between them, running.

"Come back you coward!" Aqualad shouted. He chased the double with a water sword. Suddenly, a green paw reached out at the clone, grabbed it, and ate it. Aqualad looked up to see a giant, green version of Teekl. Mira sat on top of it, waving. Aqualad smiled up at her.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Shouted the Black Knight, who had been standing in Klarion's grasp the whole time. "Even the author forgot about me!" Aqualad ran to free her, but Klarion teleported to the other side of him.

"Nope!" He laughed, holding Black Knight for support.

"I have to do everything myself, don't I." As Black Knight focused, her eyes flashed pink. Klarion was pulled off of her. She then shot an arrow at the final Klarion, who when everyone forgot him, tried to rob the jewelry store.

"Aww, no fun." Klarion got up and dusted himself off. "Well, I've had enough. Goodbye kiddies!" He disappeared.

"This was our first mission! We accomplished nothing!" the agitated Kid Flash shouted.

"Not exactly." Aqualad said. "We did find some evidence." Mira nodded excitedly.

"I helped!" She added. "But Black Knight, what was that weird flash that pushed Klarion off you?" Bluebird and Chev looked at her angrily.

"Yeah, what was that?" Bluebird asked.

"I don't know. It was weird, huh." She said. "Anyway, let's go back to base."

"Weird. Right." Jill muttered. Kid Flash looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. Fine."

"Will you mind if I do this?" He picked her up bridal style, and started running.

"So what's this about?" She asked, watching the rest of the team board Mira's makeshift ship.

"Iris needs a babysitter." He said sheepishly.

"Of course."

-break-

At the debriefing, Darrel was explaining what was happening to Nightwing. Nina and Max were talking, while Mira was petting her green Teekl. "Hey Nightwing?" She asked. "Can we get a pet?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe." He said. Mira silently whispered _Yes!_ "Hey guys, anyone seen Apollo, Jill, and Calla?" They all looked around and shook their heads. "Huh. Jill and Apollo I can imagine-" Nina giggled, "-but Calla?"

"Hey Nina." Max whispered. "You reacted to that pink flash. What was that?"

"Nothing." She looked away. "Um, I have to go home. Bye."

-break-

"_Love me Love me, say that you love me!" _

Jill's phone rang. She excused herself from the makeshift poker game she was in, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Jill, it's me."

"Hey Songbird. What's up?"

"We need to talk about Calla." Jill sighed. "She, well, I thought we agreed to not use our powers. I mean, I have an excuse because of my sword, but you two…"

"Hey, I'm fine. I'm not going to whip out a piece of you-know-what on a mission."

"I know."

"Also, I'm not stuck with our friend. He pushed her, we both know that."

"He isn't going to stop, is he?"

"Nope."

"Well, I guess we have to deal with this, don't we."

"Yup. Hey, I have to go. Iris is beating us at Poker, again."

"Are you at Apoll-"

"Bye!" Jill snapped her phone shut, and walked back to the table.

"Who was it?" Asked her blonde best friend.

"Nobody."

From across America, in the middle of Chicago, a certain red head was lying on her bed. "Oh Calla. What are we going to do?"

-break-

Calla knew exactly what she was going to do. Brush her teeth.

"Well that was classy. Use our power and bail on your team." She pulled a knife on the bedroom intruder. Klarion smiled as she frowned and put her knife back under her shirt.

"Don't say 'Our power'. It makes me feel dirty."

"Says the girl with the knife under her shirt." Calla rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had some team to return to." Klarion laughed.

"No, I'm a free boy now!"

"Wrong answer. I know you Klarion. That battle was way too easy. You're working for someone. They sent you to test us, didn't they?"

"Excellent deduction Calla." He said in a mock-British tone. She huffed and walked across her room. She put her hair down and put the hair tie in her jewelry box. Next to the box was a diamond and amethyst crown incased in a glass box. Klarion appeared next to her. She reached for the glass, put stopped midway.

"I don't want to hide this."

"You don't have to. I know of the pact you three made."

"You know everything about me." She muttered.

"Pretty much. But anyway, Nina doesn't hide her power. Poor Jill's too afraid to release her ability, but you can do whatever you want." A glass key materialized in front of them. "All you have to do is open it."

"No." She went to her bed, where Teekl had decided to nap. She patted his head as he purred contently. She lay down and closed her eyes.

"See you in the morning Black Knight."

"Shut up Witch Boy!"


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me! The author! This is my fourth (yes fourth) stab at an YJ fic. I probably should of told you that before hand….But anyway thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. The rest is DC and Cartoon Network**

_-August 10th-_

_-Mt. Justice-_

If you haven't been to the beach at Mt. Justice, you're truly missing out. Or at least, this is what Max thought. As he sat in one of the trees looking out on the ocean, he thought of his past three weeks. A new team, new friends, and he even helped on a mission! But something was bothering him. Nina. Her bright green eyes reminded him of the girl he met years ago, the one trapped in the rain. But it couldn't be the same girl, could it? She lived in Chicago, where as he lived in Gotham. It couldn't be.

"Max?" A soft voice called out. He turned to see the exact girl he was thinking of. Bathed in sunlight and turned at the perfect angle, Max couldn't help thinking that Nina looked stunning. "Are you swimming too?"

"Umm, yeah." He said, throwing his shirt off. He watched his teammates all crash into the waves. Darrel was using his water barrier to craft a statue of a mermaid, while Mira had done the same using her ring, but only it was a depiction of a certain Aqualad. Jill and Apollo were having a one-on-one volleyball tournament. Calla was jogging up and down the beach, and it was almost like she was talking to someone. Max was swimming in the ocean when he noticed Nina attempt to put her foot in. She pulled it out quickly, as if it stung her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he swam over.

"Yes. It's just, the water. Being a fire elemental, it's kind of bad for me. But it's so beautiful." She looked off into the horizon. "I always dreamt of being able to swim. But that won't be happening." She sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Max looked down, wishing he could do something. "Hey, do you want to join Spit-Ice?" He asked.

"Spit-Ice?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Like Spitfire, only much nicer. Spit-Ice."

"Oh, you mean Jill and Apollo?"

"Yup."

"Sure!" He jogged over to the other teens. "Spit-Ice. How appropriate." She chuckled as she went to join her friends.

"You're a great artist Darrel." Mira said, watching the boy craft his figure.

"Thank you. When I wasn't with my father, my mother taught me how to sculpt." He replied. "Finished." He set his hand on the water sculpture, turning it to ice.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a talent my father taught me. However, I can only turn small things into ice right now." He handed the statue to Mira. "It's for you."

"Thanks." Mira blushed. "It's beautiful."

Before Max and Nina joined the two, Jill and Apollo were talking.

"So how's you're mom?" Apollo asked as he served the ball.

"Still wants me to go to homecoming." Jill bumped the ball high over the net.

"Harsh. I remember when she paid for our dance lessons in first grade."

"Worst year of my life." She muttered, remembering having to waltz across the stage in front of millions of parents. "She tried shopping for me yesterday. Hello blouse city."

"She just wants the best for you." Jill sighed. "Your serve." She caught the ball and knocked it high over the net. "How about dad?"

"Supports my extra-curricular 100%. And I mean all of them." She winked, signaling that her dad new about her hero-ing. They had stolen the term from Apollo's mom, who used it with her mother.

"That's great."

"He even covers for me during missions. He says that I'm living the life he always wanted."

"You mean your dad wants to have a mother who forced him to wear pink to school?" The both burst out laughing at the thought of it. It was around now when the younger team members asked to join.

Calla was indeed talking to someone. But not the person you'd think.

"Mom, I need to know what to do. This team is amazing, but my abilities…they can't be restrained. Pretty soon they're going to find out. And Klarion…I know he's evil, but it always seems like he wants to help me. On the other hand, we are eternally bound together." She stopped. "While you're in heaven, could you ask someone why that happened?" She turned and looked at her friends. "I gotta go mom. It looks like they're having fun without me. I hope not!" Calla heard a faint laugh in the background. "It was good talking with you mom. I love you."

-Break-

The team's perfect beach day ended with a picnic, in which everyone brought his or her favorite dish. Mira brought saltenas, a Bolivian pastry stuffed with meat. Oddly enough, Darrel brought sushi. Max brought an apple pie. Nina brought her mother's fruit salad, which everyone loved except for Apollo, who refused to be healthy. Apollo, who couldn't cook, brought in a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips. Jill finished the meal off with vanilla ice cream. They all enjoyed the meal greatly, for it was one of the few times in their lives that they would be able to kick back. However, they didn't know that. In the team's defense, they didn't know a lot of things.

For example, Apollo didn't know what was going to happen when he put his plan into action.

"Hey Jill, I saw something cool over there! Let's check it out." He pulled her up and dragged her across the beach. They found themselves in front of a small cave.

"So, what are we looking for?" She asked, swiveling her head around.

"Oh darn, it must have gotten away. Well, while we are here, let's enjoy that sunset." He pointed out at the ocean. Jill melted then, looking out at the warm array of colors.

"It's amazing." She breathed.

"You're amazing." Apollo whispered.

"What?" Jill snapped back to reality. Apollo was looking away, blushing.

"Nothing." He looked down at her. "Close your eyes." He said.

"Why? Wait; don't ask stupid questions. I know." She shut her eyes tight. Apollo pulled a small box out of his hoodie. Opening it, the box revealed a small silver heart on a silver chain. He clasped it around her neck.

"Open." He ordered. Jill opened her eyes, looked down, and gasped.

"It's…amazing." She hugged her friend.

"Happy birthday Jill."

-Break-

_-Gotham City-_

When Jill got home, she flicked on the lights and hollered, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" When she got no response, she threw her bag on the ground and ran into her parents' room. She then searched her kitchen and her living room. With no luck, she grabbed her bag and walked to her room.

"Surprise!" Jill jumped back. Her parents were hiding in her room. Of course. Her kittens, Flick and Flie (Fly) seemed to be laughing at her from their bed across the room. "Happy birthday sweetie." Her mom exclaimed, hugging Jill. Her dad laughed and patted her on the back. "Here dear, I got you something." Harriet Hughes handed her daughter a large box. Jill sat on her bed and opened it.

"Easy, breezy, beautiful Covergirl Make-up kit. Thanks mom!" She put on her best smile. "I can't wait to use it!"

"I knew you'd love it." Harriet said. She then noticed the necklace hanging on her daughter. "My, my. Where'd you get that?"

"My friend gave it to me."

"Does this friend have a name?" Her dad asked.

"Um…Apollo."

"The West boy? Huh! I didn't know that he was in town!" He thought for a moment. "I'll have to have a talk with him. Anyway, here's my gift for you." He gave her a rectangular object. She unwrapped it, and smiled a real smile.

"_Stranger with my Face,_ by Lois Duncan."

"It was my favorite book as a kid."

"Thanks dad. Thanks mom."

"Happy 14th birthday dear." They chorused. When they left, Jill put the book on her bedside table and picked up the box. _Maybe it's time for a change. _She thought as she lifted the top. She saw tons of pinks, reds, and purples. There were other colors too, but the warm tones dominated. _Maybe not._ She quickly shut the box.

"_She just wants the best for you." _Apollo's words echoed in her mind.

"What am I going to do?"


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own the new team, most of the RK, and the world.**

**JK. or not...**

**-break- **

"So it looks like our old adversaries have re-kindeled their spirits." A cold voice said. A blue clad woman sat at a square table, her hands placed on her lap. "We are too old to fight."

"That never stopped Savage." Another woman purred.

"Vandal Savage was an idealist. Crazy and old, but he was an idealist." The first woman countered.

"But age didn't stop him. Do you remember what did stop him, Miss Kitty?" A third woman asked, this time with a heavy Southern accent.

"Those rotten brats." The second woman slammed her hand down on the table.

"Cool it Catwoman." The first woman spoke.

"You're one to talk Frosty." Catwoman muttered. A fourth woman simply sat at the table, amused.

"We're off the point." The last lady said.

"Ivy's right." Killer Frost said. "I brought you three here to discuss...A proposal. You know of our associates, and their constant failing at new ideas." The other woman nodded. "Well, I brought this up with some of them, and they liked it. It's an idea."

"Let's hear it." Cat woman said.

"We create our own team of puppets.A team to distracte the little heroes while we make our plans. My twins would naturaly be part of the team."

"Clever." Poison Ivy said, propping her feet up on the table. "My boy would probably like that, and last I heard, Mr. J had an apprentice as well."

"Harley has already agreed. As well as Jinx." Tuppence Terror, not wanting to be forgotten, added in. "Theo also sounded interested." She said, mentioning her son.

"I'll talk it over with the Kitten." Catwoman purred. "That would make seven, the same amount as the new brats."

"We can't forget Witch Boy." Ivy said.

"I don't know if that would work. I have something else to tell you. The Witch is a possible traitor." Killer Frost announced. Ivy and Catwoman gasped.

"That's old news to me." Tuppence said. "Theo was visiting his uncle in the Big Apple. I was out by the subway, when I saw one of those brats get off, the goth one. A boy in a black suit met up with her. He had a cat with him. Ring a bell?"

"Why would Klarion betray us?" Ivy asked. Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"Get with it Ivy. We all know that Nabu punished him to serve with that psychic bitch. It seems that the boy has feelings for her, but I don't think it's mutal." Catwoman explained. "However, if he knows that we suspect something, he might want to make it up to us."

"You're saying that we use this as a reedemtion?" Frost inquired. "Interesting. I'll think about it. But for now, let's talk to our kids. See you at the next Book Club, ladies."

-break-

_One week later_

"Gee, for the middle of August, it's pretty cold around here." Mira said, looking around. She, Nina, and Calla were walking down one of Star City's streets.

"I don't feel a thing." Nina said. "But I kinda run on fire, so I wouldn't know what the cold feels like."

"Trust me, you don't." After learning of Jill's brithday, Mira and Nina were determined to buy her the best present ever. Calla simply wanted to tag along. Jill was going to meet them in the 'Star Mall', Star City's biggest shopping Plaza. "But isn't it odd? Hey look at those boots!" Mira dragged her friends into a small shoe store, where she bought a pair of black combat boots with blue laces. "They even have bluebirds on the sides!"

"Jill will love those." Nina admired her friend's gift choice.

"She'll love anything better than her mom's gift." Calla said.

"What did you get Jill?" Mira asked.

"The new tobyMac CD." Nina's eye grew wide.

"How? That's not even out yet!"

"I got it a special release." Calla shurgged.

"Dang, now I have to top that. Well, we're at the mall." The three entered.

"Guys!" Jill called. "Over here!" She sitting in front of a fountain. Mira and Calla went over. Nina had spotted something for Jill. Although it seemed she was back in a nano second.

"Hey Jill. Happy Birthday!" Mira smiled and handed her the bag.

"Aww, these are so cute! Thanks Mira!" Calla smirked and handed her the CD. "You actually got it?" Jill asked in awe. The black-haired girl nodded. "Sweet."

"Here Jill." Nina pushed her gift into Jill's hands. But before she could open it, a flash of pink grabbed it.

"Ooh, a gift. I wonder what's inside!" A purple clad girl with pink hair held the gift. She stood ontop of a fountain.

"Give that back." Nina yelled.

"Hmm, nope!" The pink girl laughed.

"Jinx, such a shame. You've resorted to petty thievery?" Another girl scolded. She wore a red and black outfit.

"Petty theivery? Nah, that's more of Kitten. Nice to see you Harley." Jinx jumped off the fountain. Jill and Calla went up to Jinx and Harley.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but you should give that back." Calla snarled.

"Nope!" A third girl leaped over them. She wore a skin-tight black suit and had cat ears. "I think we're going to keep it." Mira aproached this cat-girl.

"That's not very nice!" She repremanded the other girls.

"Deal with it." A fourth voice snapped. She had long blue hair, and wore white. "You goody-toe shoes need to learn a lesson. I'm Freeze and this is Kitten. You already know Jinxy and Harley Quinn. We're part of Young Injustice."

"You really don't know who you're messing with." Nina chuckeled. "Looks like you made a big mistake." Her fists started to glow with flame. Freeze copied her, only Ice surrounded her hands. She charged over at Nina. The redhead created a wall of fire that desintegrated the ice. Kitten leaped at Mira, Harley pushed Calla over, and Jinx and Jill were locked in a staredown.

"Come at me pinky!" Jill taunted. Kinx narrowed her eyes. She shot a purple wave at Jill. Jill dodged it and pulled out a small staff. She shook it and it turned into a full-fledged spear. Jinx shot two more at her, with Jill spinning the spear to deflect them. One hit Mira. "Sorry GL!" While she was distracted, Jinx jumped at her, throwing a kick. Jill got hit in the face, but she grabbed Jinx's leg and flipped her over. As she was flipped, Jinx distincly felt claws dig into her leg.

"Oww..." When Jinx looked up, she saw Jill glaring over her. However, the sweet blue had morphed into a startling amber, and were almost like an animal'. However, as fast as it came, it went away. Jill turned to see Nina attack Freeze.

"Nina Stop!"

"So you're the girl Witch Boy's been raving about!" Harley Quinn laughed as she set her foot on Calla's chest. "I'm not impressed." Calla smirked. Harley was suddenly lifted into the air, and thrown into the fountain. "What the hell?" Calla pulled out a compact bow and set up a net arrow. She launched it, but Harley took a knife and cut herself out. She ran at Calla again, who was now ready with her own knife. Calla did a low sweep, knocking Harley off her feet. Harley landed in a crouch. She jumped up and faked a punch at the stomach, and slitted Calla deeply on the side of her face. Calla in turn stabbed the clown on her shoulder and kicked her away.

Mira had pulled out a shield as Kitten jumped. She bounced off it. She hissed and clawed at Mira's leg. The Green Lantern got knocked down as a purple wave hit her. Kitten picked her up and threw her at the ground. Mira created a trampoline, landed on it, and then created a small hand grenade. Kitten caught it, and it blew up in her face. She snarled, and kicked Mira. To finish the cat off, she created a giant dog. Kitten simply screamed.

Fire and ice clashed as Nina and Freeze colided. Nina's sword deflected Freeze's blade. Freeze launched an Icy Wind at Nina who deflected it with a Fire Spin. She then sent the Spiral towards the ice girl. In turn, Freeze created an igloo to sheild her. She then lifted it in the air and sent it hurtling to Nina. Without thinking, Nina sent out a breath of fire. It exploded in Freeze's face. She sent an Ice Shard attack at Nina. It melted on contact. Nina's eyes were a dark red. She sent a dark blaze at Freeze when she heard Jill shout "Nina Stop!". Freeze jumped out of the way, avoiding certain death.

"This isn't over!" Freeze shouted.

-break-

In a flash of light, Calla was home. She opened her apartment door and stormed inside. Her dad noticed the cut first.

"Calla! What happened?" He asked.

"I fell." She muttered. Her step-mom came up to her.

"Do you want me to treat it?"

"No." She slammed her bedroom door shut. She threw offher clothes and got in bed. Her cat, Lucy, snuggled up to her. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. "What?"

"Who did this to you?" A figure asked, running his hand over her cheek.

"A girl clown. Said she knows you. Said I was unimpressive. So I threw her in a fountain." Her companion laughed.

"I think you're very impressive." He leaned over to her cheek, to the cut. He kissed it, and it healed up. "Good night Calla." And for the first time that day, Calla smiled.

-break-

Mira had gone home. Nina was sitting on the bench, crying into Jill's shoulder.

"I was so worried about Calla, I forgot about myself!" She sniffled. "I almost killed someone!"

"But you didn't." Jill pointed out.

"Oh Jill, I wish I had the same self control you do."

"Yeah, self control." Jill looked down.

-break-

**Hello! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. My laptop has no spell check :( Did anyone find the Pokemon references? I hope so! Also, I wonder what Young Injustice and Killer Frost are planning. And what's 'Book Club'? Only time will tell. **

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the team, and parts of the RK. The rest is DC & CN**

**-Break-**

_A large blaze went through the forest. Walking through it was a woman. Her body was incased in flames. She seemed to have feathers coming out from her arms and legs. A blast of lightning landed before her. Another woman, this time feral with claws and fangs, stood on the ground. Every time she moved, lightning crackled. The third woman greeted them. She was covered in a purple glow, and things around them started to float._

"_We must conceal our abilities." The fire woman said. Her purple companion nodded._

"_Even we cannot control the powers. They must be saved for those in the war." The feral woman growled._

"_How the hell do you suggest we do that?" She spat. The purple one pulled out three crowns._

"_We place our powers in these. Then, they can only be awakened by the chosen three." She handed a gold crown with rubies to the fire woman, and a silver crown with aquamarine gems to the feral one. She herself had a one made of diamonds and amethyst. "On three, we release our powers."_

"_One." The fire woman said._

"_Two." The feral one said._

"_Three."_

_-_BREAK IS NICE AND BREAKY-

"Where are the girls?" Apollo asked impatiently. The three boys had been waiting at Mt. Justice impatiently. "We've been waiting for forever!"

"It's okay, I'm sure that they're just busy." Darrel said. "Besides, this gives us time to train." He was sparring with Max. The young acrobat was quickly flipping around the water boy. Darrel grabbed Max's leg and pulled him down.

"Ouch." The bird said. He got up and stretched.

"Well, while the girls aren't here, how about Nina?" Apollo raised his eyebrows at Max.

"What about her?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Dude, you like her. It's obvious." Max flushed.

"Really?"

"It's okay Max. I am sure that the girl returns the feelings." Darrel assured the young bird. "You have a good chance with her."

"Mira likes you too." Max said, looking up at the bigger male. A faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"Well I'm glad that you guys have your two ladies. But this speedster will not be tied down." Max gave Apollo a confused look. "Yeah, I like to flirt with girls, but there's no way that I'm going to get a permanent girlfriend."

"What about Jill? Darrel asked, voicing both his and his small friend's thoughts. Apollo froze up at this comment.

"Jill is…special." Apollo avoided eye contact with the others. "She's one of my best friends."

"How do you two know each other?"

"When I was younger, my family and I lived in Gotham. Jill and I met when she asked to play soccer with some of the boys during kindergarten. She was so brave and took them on all by herself. She won against five guys, me included." Apollo had a distant look on his face. "After the game, she came up to me and said that 'I had better mojo than the other players.' I didn't know what it meant, but I knew she wanted to be friends."

"But what about now? You live in Central City." Max asked.

"We grew up together. But in 6th grade I discovered my powers and my dad moved us to Central."

"Three years ago…That's when the Gotham Sisters disappeared!" Max exclaimed. Apollo nodded.

"I knew Jill was Bluebird. But I didn't know who the others were. I would occasionally see Calla around, since she's older than me. Nina was more common, being only one year younger than us. But I had no idea." The conversation was ended when the clicking of heels. Zantana entered the room.

"Hey boys. Nightwing says to suit up. There have been some disturbances in Star City you need to check out." She finished.

"Tius up!" Max snapped his fingers, and the three were matched in their costumes.

"Sweet." Apollo noted as they headed for the transporter.

-THIS IS CALLED A BREAK-

"Aw man! This is boring!" A blue-hair male complained. A redhead nearby rolled his eyes. The blue boy shot down a lamppost with a beam of ice. A blonde under it caught it and tossed at a car.

"You should watch where you're freezing things, snowboy!" The blonde hollered.

"It's Blizzard!"

"Your parents are terrible with names." The redhead muttered.

"Shut up Oak! May I remind you who the boss here is?" He snapped.

"If anyone's the boss, it should be me!" The blonde snapped.

"Brains over brawn Terror. I should be leader." Poison Oak tapped his head.

"I don't think so!" Theo Terror picked up a car and threw it at Poison Oak.

"Pots taht rac!" Sparrow, Kid Flash, and Aqualad ran up the street. The car was frozen in midair.

"Hey! What was that for?" Theo fumed.

"Your days of trouble are numbered." Kid Flash said.

"Who are you? Flash boy?" KF slapped his forehead.

"It's Kid Flash! These are my teammates, Aqualad and Sparrow!"

"Nice to meet you. I am Poison Oak, and this is Blizzard and Theo Terror." The redhead bowed. "I am sorry to say that I have to destroy you now." With that, he launched three large vines in KF's direction. The speedster avoided the first two, but the last caught him around the waist. He ripped it off himself.

"Let me guess. Your mom's Poison Ivy?" Oak nodded, snapping his fingers. Suddenly large stalks sprouted from the ground. KF got himself tangled in one. "God I hate that woman." He twisted around, managing to free himself. As he fell through the plants, he grabbed one. He then sped up and wrapped Poison Oak in the vine. He then pulled the end and sent the redhead spinning.

"Having fun there Oak?" Blizzard taunted.

"Shut it snowboy!" The plant based villain shouted. Blizzard was too busy laughing to notice Aqualad jump towards him, throwing a punch.

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet!" He whined. Blizzard then sent out an ice spear, which hurtled right at Aqualad. He dodged it using the belt. From the air, he drew up enough water particles to create a water mallet. He swung it at the ice boy's head. He missed on the first swing, but brought it back around. "Hey, you missed! Sucks for y-Ow!" Blizzard rubbed his head. Aqualad took this chance to kick him down.

"You don't put up much of a fight." Aqualad muttered.

"Ezeerf!" Called out Sparrow. Theo was stuck in a paralyzed state. Sparrow jumped over and kicked him in the gut. Theo buckled over. He grabbed the top of a nearby fire hydrant and flung it at Sparrow. He got knocked back, but only a little. The water spewing out of the hydrant drenched Theo. He charged at the bird, but slipped in the water. "Taolf!" He raised the thug high into the air. From there, he threw a bat-a-rang at the blonde.

"That hurt!" Recovering quickly, Theo broke a tree in half.

"Batter up!" Blizzard threw an ice ball at Theo. He swung and knocked it at Aqualad, who ducked. The ball rammed into Poison Oak.

"Ouch." Kid Flash said as he approached his team. Blizzard and Theo helped Oak up.

"This ain't over." Theo snarled.

-break-

"So you guys met a group of kids who were causing trouble?" Nightwing asked. Max nodded.

"One was a Terror, Tuppence Terror's kid no doubt." He told his dad.

"Another was Poison Ivy's son. I wonder how that happened." Apollo said.

"The third had Ice powers. He acted like Icicle Jr." Added Darrel. Nightwing nodded.

"The girls haven't reported back yet. Come back tomorrow, maybe we'll have something."

-break-

"Those Young Justice brats totally destroyed my manicure!" Harley whined. Jinx nodded.

"Yeah. And they were creepy!" The girls and boys had met up and were chilling out in a lounge at a 'Knight Corp.' building. Jinx, Harley, and Kitten were relaxing on a red couch, while Freeze was sitting in a large blue chair. Blizzard was sitting on the arm of his sister's chair, and Theo and Oak were chilling on a small black futon. "That one girl I was fighting, Jill, she clawed me! You see this?" She shoved her ankle in Kitten's face.

"Yeah. Not impressive, I could do better."

"Well, I was thrown into a fountain. And nobody touched me." Harley said with emphasis. Freeze rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Although, when I was fighting the fire girl, she lashed out at me. It was way stronger than any fire I've seen before." Blizzard looked down at his twin.

"Fire girl? You know that wasn't going to end up well for you." He told her.

"Whatever." Freeze crossed her arms.

"So kids, how was your first battle?" Asked a red-headed woman.

"Terrible Ms. M." Theo moaned. "The little runt made a fool out of me."

"Not to mention that my own teammate threw a ball of ice at me!" Oak complained. His mom entered, and hearing this, cuddled her son.

"Oh my poor baby, are you okay?" She squeezed her son. Theo and Blizzard cracked up.

"Mom! What did I say about PDA?"

"Sorry." She laughed. "Continue." The other red-haired woman nodded.

"I know that you're upset about your failure. But now that the kids know you're here, they'll be distracted. This gives the Knights time to finish the Diamond operation. Also, I want you guys to keep an eye on Klarion. After we sent him to test the kids, he started acting up."

"Ugh, it's probably because of that Calla girl." Harley spat. "She was so totally Goth or something! I don't get what he sees in her."

"What who sees in who?"

"Klarion. Glad you could make it." Ivy drawled.

"Save it Ivy. I have a mission for your puppets."

"We're not puppets." Kitten snapped.

"Sure. I need you little munchkins to cause some trouble in Manhattan. You see, there's a rare staff being exhibited in the museum. It's believed to give the holder unlimited good luck. I need you to keep the police, and the kids, off my back while I grab it." He nodded to the kid's leader.

"Alright team. We move out tomorrow."

-Break line is breaking-

"_This is the West house, home to Iris, Apollo, Artemis, and Wally West. We're not home right now, so please leave a message after the tone. BEEP."_

"Wally, it's me Dick. I foundM'ghan."

_-break-_

**So as we can see, the boys of Young Injustice aren't as good as the girls. **

**Oh well.**

**So you might be wondering who the Knights are. Well, they're evil. And where is M'ghan? I don't know. Probably eating a taco and watching 'Hello Megan' reruns with Garfield. **

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC. I only own my OC'S.**

**-Break line is on break-**

Slowly but surely, Calla reached for the handle. Her fingers grazed the doorknob, leaving oily prints as she moved them. After making sure no one was around, she twisted the knob and…

"Calla." The black-haired girl stopped in her track. Busted.

"Helen." The two women faced each other. Helen stared into the eyes of her step-daughter. Calla crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Your father needs these groceries picked up." Helen flicked a list at Calla.

"I thought my dad asked you to pick these up."

"Well, your father isn't here, is he?"

"No. Besides, I was going to do something."

"Like what? You have no friends, school hasn't started, there's nothing for you to do." Calla sighed and stuck her hand out.

"Give me your credit card."

"No, I don't trust you."

"Have fun shopping." Calla threw the list in the air and jogged out the door. She took the stairs into the lobby, where she was just about to leave when…

"Oof! Sorry missy." She ran smack into a tall blonde man. He nodded to her and stepped aside, allowing her through. After checking for her wallet and confirming it was there, she proceeded. Finding the sidewalk within the crowd of people, she trekked down it and into her favorite coffee shop.

-break is in lowercase letters-

"_Target in sights H."_ The blonde man thought.

"_Oh fun!" _Came the response. _"Where is she?"_

"_Fourth and Lotus. In the Snapdragon Coffee House."_

"_Got it."_

_-Break is in Italics-_

"A Mocha Blanco please." Calla ordered.

"That will be $2.75." The clerk said. Calla pulled out three dollars and handed it to the man behind the counter. He slid a quarter to her. She pocketed it, and then went to wait for her coffee. While she was waiting, a blonde woman sauntered up to the counter.

"Boingy Boingy." She said happily.

"What?" The clerk looked at her dumbfounded.

"Boingy Boingy." She said again, her pigtails bouncing as she said it. Other people turned and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse me?" The man asked. The woman pulled out a gun.

"Boingy Boingy." Each time she said 'Boingy' a boxing glove would come out and knock the man in the face. "Now everyone down on the ground and shut up!" The woman pulled her hoodie off, and covered her hair in a red and black hat. Under the hoodie was a red and black jumpsuit.

"Oh shit." Calla said, remembering the girl from the mall. She reached into her back pocket for a knife, but there wasn't a knife there. "That guy took it! Bastard." Calla muttered. Harley Quinn turned and smirked.

"I remember you! You're the jerk who hurt me that one time!" Harley reloaded her gun and launched it at Calla. She ducked the boxing glove, and jumped the spring when it came back. Harley ran at Calla, with Calla tripping her and knocking the clown down.

"What's your problem?" Calla asked, throwing a chair at Harley Quinn.

"My problem? What's your problem?!" Harley countered, sticking her tongue out. She ducked the chair.

"Well, I have a psychotic step-mom, an unwanted roommate, and you are hunting me down. That's three!" Harley took a moment to count on her fingers Calla's problems. Calla rolled her eyes.

"Wow that is a lot of problems." Harley said with sympathy. "But I can't stop hunting you. My boss told me to. Just like how Jinx is hunting down your friend." She threw a chair at Calla. Calla gasped and let the chair hit her.

"That is BAD."

-Break is right here-

"So if X=5, what is X times 2?" The teacher droned. Jill slumped in her desk. The guy next to her sighed.

"This is so easy. Didn't we learn this two years ago?" He whispered.

"You bet Mike." Jill responded. Mike was one of her acquaintances. Not as close to her as Nina or Apollo, or even Calla, but Mike was one of the few people she could tolerate.

"I am so bored." He muttered, pulling out a piece of paper and starting to draw. Jill grabbed her book and opened it to the next page. She was reading _The Reformed Vampire Support Group_. It was a good read, especially since it was a vampire book bot about romance.

"Mr. Hollander, Ms. Hughes. Are you paying attention?" Both of the students jumped when the teacher called for them. Jill plastered on a big smile and Mike nodded.

"You bet!" Jill cheered.

"Then what's the answer on the board?" The teacher pointed to a long equation. Jill scrutinized it, and then smiled.

"Seven." She returned to her book as the teacher explained to the class how Jill got the answer. A knock was then heard on the door.

"Open it!" The teacher called. A girl walked in the room.

"Is there a Jillian Hughes in here?" The girl asked. The teacher nodded and pointed to Jill. The girl snapped her fingers and the desk Jill and Mike were working at disappeared.

"Oh not you again!" Jill snapped.

"Nice to see you Jill. Or should I call you—Ow!"

"Get a life Jinx." Jill said after she launched her book at the pink haired trickster.

"Jerk." Jinx mumbled. She lifted her hands in the air and sent a parade of pencils at Jill. Jill ducked and pulled Mike out of the way.

"Excuse me young lady! There is no fighting in my classroom!" The teacher squawked. Jinx rolled her eyes. Jill took this moment to push Jinx down, and jump out and open window. "Jillian Hughes! Get back here!"

"Cat fight!" One of the boys shouted as Jinx followed her through. Jill pulled out her staff and deflected another ball of energy. But instead of knocking it away, Jill seemed to absorb it. She then sent a blast of light from the staff.

"What was that?" Jinx asked. "Are you a lightning freak or something?" Jill gasped and realized what she did.

"So much for self- control." Jill muttered. She looked at the students in the window. Jill ran and jumped, using a grappling hook to get to the roof. After Jinx took the moment to climb up, she snapped.

"You have a grappling hook with you? Who does that?"

"Batman, Robin, Nightwing, most heroes with no super power." Jill threw a smoke bomb at Jinx. Then through the smoke she used her staff to knock the villain off her feet.

"Ugh, you are annoying. But at least I got you and not that Goth chick."

"Calla's not Goth…What do you mean?"

"Well I got you, Harley got Goth girl, Kitten got green kid, and Freeze got fire girl. She might not make it through Freeze." Jinx laughed.

"Nina!"

-BREAK LINE IS IN ALL CAPS-

**Sorry I'm late. School just started for me, so updates might be off now and again.**

**Read, Review, and have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 7

**:3 Sorry about SUPER Late updates…..IDK what's been up with me. I guess it was the turkey….**

**Anywho….**

**-Break is back baby!-**

"Nina sweetie, could you get the door?" Kayla Song asked her daughter.

"Sure mom." Nina skipped over to the door. "Hello, may I help-" She stopped in mid sentence when she saw her guest.

"Um, hi." Max mumbled.

"Max!" Nina threw her arms around her friend's neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I was, um, in the neighborhood. I was hoping we could, um, maybe, you know, hang out?"

"That's just grand!" Nina smiled. "I'll get my coat." She skipped to her room. Kayla laughed at her daughter's excitement.

"So, you're this Max I've been hearing about." The woman mused. "I guess Red was right about you."

"Nina talks about me?" Max blushed a deep crimson.

"All the time! Don't worry sweet heart, it's nothing bad. In fact, just the other day she was saying-" Nina reentered the room.

"Alright Max, let's go on an adventure!" Arm in arm, the two friends exited the apartment and ventured into the unknown.

**-Break is a smooth criminal- **

"C'mon Stone, you can do it!" A whistle blasted throughout the gym. Mira jumped and fell on her butt.

"Sorry coach, but pull-ups aren't for me!" She whined.

"Well too bad! Coaching children isn't for me, and look what I'm doing!" The Coach yelled. "Now hustle!"

"Okay!" Mira cracked her knuckles and reached for the bar. Before she could reach the bar, an explosion blasted the door back.

"Me-ow! I love muscle men!" A girl in the cat suit purred.

"Crap." Mira dropped from the bar and felt around for her ring.

"Excuse me," the coach said, "but you're interrupting my gym class."

"Opps, too bad!" The girl giggled. Pulling out her ring, Mira laughed.

"Kitten, you've made a very, very bad choice."

"Have I?" Kitten leaped forward.

"Indeed." Mira step sided the attack. Kitten fell smack into the wall. She got up and decked Mira in the face. Mira fell to the ground and put her hand on the bruise. "Ouch."

"This will be easy!" Kitten laughed. Mira swept her leg out and knocked her opponent to the ground. From there, she reached out and grabbed Kitten. The cat girl was then flipped over and knocked to the ground. "Aw hell no!" Kitten swiped at Mira. Mira jumped and pulled herself up using the pull-up bar. She kicked off the wall and swung around to the top of the bar.

"And you said you weren't meant for the bar." Coach mused. Kitten, suddenly aware of her environment, snickered.

"Hey folks! Here's a little gift from the Knights to you!" She pulled out a small toy mouse and threw it to the Coach. "Adios!"

"_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight_

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"_ Mira chanted from her perch. In front of her entire 5th period gym class, Mira tackled Kitten to the ground. "Oh no you don't!" She created handcuffs from her ring and caught the girl in the cat suit.

"Anyone else notice a ticking?" Coach asked. Mira's eye's widened. She tossed Kitten to the nearest student and flew over to her coach. She snatched the mouse of her gym coach's hands. She jetted up and blasted through a window. Mira tossed the bomb, just as it blew up.

**-Break has an Empire State of Mind-**

"And this is the Bean." Nina showed Max.

"It's like a giant mirror." He said in awe as they gazed upwards. "There's nothing like this in Gotham!"

"I love Chicago." Nina smiled. "It's absolutely brilliant."

"Really? I like Moscow better." A cold voice interrupted them.

"Oh, it's you." Nina said, standing up.

"What was that? Can't hear you." Freeze threw around a ball of ice between her hands. "Quiet as a mouse, aren't we? You know, mice make the best ice sculptures…" She flicked her hand to the left and the ice ball rocketed into the air, hitting a bird. Max caught the bird with his telekinesis and floated it toward him. He handed it to Nina, who cradled it in her arms softly. She melted the ice away with a touch of fire.

"You're horrible." She whispered.

"Come again?" Freeze taunted.

"I said that you're horrible!" Nina's fists began to catch fire.

"That's what I like to see!" Freeze sneered and shot an icicle barrage at Nina. She raised a shield of fire to block the ice. Freeze tapped the ground with her foot, covering the sidewalk with ice. Passersby began to slip and slide. Max raised his hands to cast a spell but Nina stopped him.

"This is my fight." She muttered. Putting her hands behind her back and creating fire jets, she blasted in Freeze's direction. In one sweeping motion, she knocked over Freeze with her sword, which she pulled out of her pocket. Her sword neared Freeze's nose, causing the opponent to go cross-eyed.

"Cute tricks." Freeze blew out a puff of air. The frost made contact with the sword, but only froze the hilt. Nina dropped the sword, and clutched her hand in pain. The frost melted at her touch, but made her hand numb. Nina's eyes flared red.

"Oh hell no." Using the other hand, Nina created a wall surrounding the two. Freeze got up and grabbed Nina's numb hand. She flipped the heroine over, and dumped a bottle of water on the girl. The fire went in her eyes, and her eyelids covered her stunning green eyes.

"Nina!" Max pushed Freeze aside and picked up Nina. "Crap. _Tropelet su ot eht niatnuom!"_ He chanted and they disappeared.

"Mission accomplished." Freeze smirked.

**-Break is having a Kiki-**

"You know what? Forget this!" Calla raised the chair using her mind and threw it at Harley. Lifting her hands, she threw Harley out the window. Harley sprang off the ground before she could get seriously hurt. The blonde villainess ran back at Calla. When she got close, Calla placed her hand on Harley's chest. A purple mist surrounded them. The mist concentrated on Harley.

"Wha-what are you doing?" The mist seemingly plunged into Harley's heart. Calla removed her hand and grabbed her coffee from the counter.

"Nothing."

**-Oppan Break Style!-**

Back on the rooftop, Jinx and Jill were still trading blows. They were evenly matched, and both were getting tired. It was clear that the next hit could be the final one for one of them. Jinx focused her power into one final blasted. Jill gripped her staff and charged. After a blast of light, the two girls were standing on opposite sides of the roof. Both attacks were dead-on.

"I…call…draw." Jill breathed.

"I…agree." Jinx said in between breaths. A helicopter flew overhead. A ladder dropped down in front of Jill. "My boss wants to speak with you. C'mon." Jinx climbed the ladder. Jill looked at the helicopter, looked back at her school, and made the right decision.

**-Break's life would suck without you-**

"And then she just went out!" Max spoke quickly. Calla and Mira had returned to the mountain along with the rest of the team. The Green Lantern had been excused from school, and then brought Kitten in.

"Whom are you working for?" Nightwing inquired.

"The Knights, duh!" Kitten spat. "I made that clear earlier."

"Well we weren't there earlier." Apollo mimicked her tone. "Hey, has anyone seen Jill?"

**-Break has been watching TOO MUCH GLEE-**

**A/N: So…Yeah. Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 8

**OMG….I want to kill Cartoon Network! WHY WALLY? It's like they killed him JUST to kill someone. And they're cancelling it too! It's just-ARRRRRRGGG!**

**Anyway, sorry about not updating in a while. I'm updating two stories every week, so I'll try and be on time. Without further ado, here is chapter eight.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest is (unfortunately) Cartoon Network's.**

**-Break-**

The interrogation with Kitten lasted for hours. She had been trained well, and it was very hard to detect if she was lying or not. Every now and then Apollo would interrupt Nightwing and ask about Jill. Nightwing would wave him off and say he'd ask later. But it never happened. Finally, when Nightwing had exhausted himself, he locked Kitten in a room and sent the team home. They had been at it for 5 hours, and Apollo had almost exploded from his nervousness. He hadn't heard from Jill all day. And with the attacks on the team, he was worried that she had been kidnapped. He was half right.

"In here." Jinx said. Jill was on board the helicopter with Jinx, ready to confront Jinx's boss. Jill followed Jinx into a small room, where a woman with black hair sat at a table. The woman smiled when she saw Jill.

"Jillian my dear, it has been a while." The woman said. She got up and hugged Jill. Jill hesitated, but then hugged her back.

"It has. I wish I wasn't meeting you this way, Ms. Talia." Jill said. She and Talia sat down at the table, and Jinx stood by the door.

"On opposing sides?" Talia asked.

"No, with me missing school." Jill cracked a smile. Talia laughed.

"It's good to see that you still have your sense of humor." Talia said.

"Thank you. But it does seem like we are on opposing sides." Jill frowned.

"Very true. That is why I'm offering you a proposition. You can become my apprentice. Jinx has already told me of your advanced fighting skills." Jill nervously looked down.

"But…I already have a team." She said quietly. Talia put her hand on Jill's.

"I understand that it would be hard to work on both sides. But you've done it once, so I'm sure you can do it again." She said, her voice filled with compassion.

"Plus, you'd get to boss people around!" Jinx threw in. "And you'd have access to all of the nicest hotels and restaurants and-" A door slammed open from one side of the helicopter.

"For the love of all things Jinx, can you be quiet?" Poison Oak groaned. He stopped short at the sight of Jill. "Jill? Is that you?"

"Rowan!" She rushed up to him and tackled him in a hug. Jinx stared in confusion.

"Wait-you two know each other?" She asked.

"Yes." Talia answered for them. "They were my apprentices a few years ago. Jill quit due to family troubles and…disconnections." She said the last part in a hushed tone. "When I heard that Jill was back in the vigilante business, I had to know if she would rejoin us."

"You're going to come back?" Poison Oak asked.

"I might." She said. "I'm still committed to my friends."

"Oh." He said. "You mean Flash Boy and those guys?" He said with distaste.

"Yes. I mean _Apollo_ and those guys." Jill corrected him. She looked at her watch. Turning to Talia, she spoke again. "I need to get home. I will consider your offer." Talia nodded.

"Alright. It would be wonderful to have you back Jill." Talia said. "I believe that we're over the local park, if you would like to leave."

"Thanks." Jill went to the door. Opening it, she pulled out her pocket staff and tapped it on the ground. It turned into a glider. Then, Jillian Hughes lived up to the name of Bluebird. She flew.

-Break is flying-

During the whole interrogation, Max was sitting by Nina's side in the medical ward. She was awake, but very distraught. Her arm was covered in a burn.

"I got so worked up and then I just went out! I can't believe I let myself go like that." She complained.

"It's okay. You're still alive, right?" Max said.

"I know. It's just…I can't let myself do that again. If Freeze hadn't covered me in water, I might of…I don't know what I might of done." She looked down. "I'm so scared that I'm going to hurt someone."

"If you need help on controlling your fire, I'm sure my mom could help! She knows a lot about mediation and self-control and that stuff." Max said. "You could come over this weekend and meditate!"

"Thanks. That sounds fun!" Nina smiled. "But how do I explain this burn to my parents?"

"Umm….You could say that a homeless guy tipped over a burning trash can and that burned you?"

"I'm going to have to trust you on this." Nina muttered.

-break-

Harley Quinn walked into the base, not feeling like herself. After the fight with Calla, she had been feeling odd. It was like someone had taken over her mind and made themself at home. She walked into the room where Freeze and Blizzard were arguing.

_See what they're arguing about._ A voice rang out in Harley's head. She couldn't help but obey.

"What's going on?" The perky blonde asked. Freeze growled.

"This idiot thinks that he's stronger than I am!" She snapped.

"Well it is true." Blizzard said. "I am way stronger than her."

"Oh, okay." Harley walked away. She passed Klarion, who was holding a precious relic.

_Ask him what that is for._ The voice commanded.

"Hey Klarion, what's that for?" She asked.

"It's the relic I stole from the museum. It will give me good luck. Not that I need it." He added.

_Hmm…When did he steal this?_ The voice asked. Harley relayed the question to Klarion.

"Earlier, when you were distracting the brats. Weren't you paying attention during the mission briefing?" He said with displeasure. Harley muttered 'yes' and walked away. She went to her room to pout.

_What's wrong Harley?_ The voice asked.

"Klarion's mad at me." She muttered.

_I'm sure he'll be over it soon. Now why don't you get some sleep? We have a big day ahead of us._

"Good idea." She yawned, and then slowly fell asleep.

-break-

**Yay! Finished a chapter!**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 9

**WELCOME BACK TO YOUNG JUSTICE: REBORN!**

_**(Insert clapping here)**_

**Hey guys. I can't believe it-I'm updating on time! **_**(Pats self on the back)**_**.**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OC's. The rest is DC and (unfortunately) Cartoon Network.**

**-break-**

One week. Apollo hadn't heard from Jill for an entire week. This wouldn't have worried him if it hadn't of happened before. Years ago, right when Apollo had discovered his powers, Jill disappeared. He found her in the underground of Gotham-where she had been kidnapped by Talia a'ghul. It was one of the scariest moments in his life. So naturally, the first thing Apollo did was run all the way to Gotham City and check the underground.

"So anyway, I was making this sale and-hold up. Is that Apollo West?" A bartender said. The underground was filled with thieves and drunks. You could find anything and everything down there. And thanks to his grandpa Sportsmaster's reputation, the entire West family was famous down there.

"Apollo?" A woman in the bar asked. She had bright red hair, and wore a smirk that rivaled her mother's.

"Cousin Lian?" Apollo asked.

"In the flesh!" The woman laughed. "What are you doing down here? I thought that Aunt Arty moved you guys to Central."

"Yeah, but I'm looking for someone." Apollo said. The bartender looked over.

"The Hughes girl, right?" He asked. Some of the young thieves in the bar looked over.

"Bluejay?" One asked. "She's been around."

"Yeah, with Audrey 2." Another snickered.

"Ignore them." The bartender said. "Yes, the girl has been around. Last I saw her, she went to the ring." Lian nodded.

"That makes sense. She was always a fighter. Come on little cousin, we're going to the ring." The two left the bar and headed for the infamous 'Ring of Death'.

-Break-

Calla walked through the streets of Manhattan, a small purse in the crook of her arm. Her destination was a building called the 'Knight Corporation'. The Knights were a company that had taken over Lex Corp. They were known for their scientific research and world kindness. And it was also the place where Calla's step mother Helen worked.

"Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist asked Calla.

"I'm here to see Helen Rose-Evett. I'm her step daughter." Calla told the woman.

"Third floor." The woman said. "Take the elevator. Should I tell Helen you're coming?"

"No, just let it be a surprise." Calla patted the purse. "I have a gift for her."

"Aww, how sweet." The receptionist smiled. "Go on up." Calla grinned and headed to the elevator. She punched in the third floor button. When the elevator door opened, Calla hid behind one side of the door. She pulled out a small round disc from the bag. A pink aura surrounded it and it flew up to a security camera. It started blinking. Calla walked out from behind the door and wandered the hallway. She found the door that read 'H.R.E.'. She was about to open it when she heard voices coming down the hall. Trying not to panic, she pulled out a compact bow from her purse. She fired an arrow at the ceiling and pulled herself up.

"These reports are irregular." The voices turned the corner. "The power is growing and fading at a strange rate." One of the voices said. "We need to be careful."

"Of course." The other said. "We'll send in project Y.I tonight." Calla recognized the second voice.

"Assuming we find Rowan." The first one said. "He and Jinx have run off."

"Those two have been running lately. It seems we may have three traitors on the team."

"Hm. I may have to investigate." The first began to walk away and enter the elevator. Two things suddenly hit Calla. The first was that the first voice-a woman-was floating. And the second was that as the woman walked into the elevator, she had looked up. Calla had been discovered. She looked back to the second voice. That person entered the office. It was her step mom. Calla dropped to the ground.

"Hello? May I come in?" She called outside of the door. Helen opened it up.

"Calla. What are you doing here?" Helen hissed. Calla handed her a small box from the purse.

"You left this at home." She said. Helen opened it. "It fell out of your bag, so I assumed that you needed it. Don't worry, I didn't break it."

"Well, I guess I have to thank you." Helen said. "I need this for work." She began to shut the door, but then stopped. "Calla, if you want, you can stop on the fifth floor. Tell them Helen sent you." She then shut the door.

"Fifth floor, huh." She punched in the button and waited for the elevator to stop. When the doors opened, the girl grinned. "I may actually love that woman." She said. "This is fantastic."

-break-

Back at the mountain, the remaining four were training with Artemis.

"When you are undercover, you don't want to let people know that you have any powers. So you always bring a back-up weapon." She pulled out a small knife. "This is my back-up. My mother gave it to me. It's pretty helpful for when I can't use a bow." She walked over to a table. "This is your choice of back-ups. You will all need one for this following exercise." Nina walked over to the table. Her hand rested on a small pistol.

"Interesting choice." Artemis said. "But do you know how to shoot it?" Nina nodded and turned. She shot three targets, all straight in the head.

"I used to shoot with my dad." She said as the others stared at her in amazement. "We live in a bad part of Chicago, so he taught my mother and me how to shoot."

"Nice job!" Mira said. She ran over to the table and immediately picked up a double-edged knife.

"Be careful with that one." Artemis warned. Mira nodded. Darrel walked up next to her and looked at the weapons. He finally chose a bo staff like Jill's, only his was heavier. Finally, Max came up. He looked at the end of the table.

"An umbrella?" He asked, confused.

"Yup." Artemis laughed. "The tip is filled with poison. Be careful where you point it." Max picked it up and swung it around.

"Okay. I'm ready." Artemis looked at the four teens.

"Alright guys. Let's do this."

-break-

"Lian, what did that kid mean by 'Audrey 2'?" Apollo asked as the cousins walked towards the fighting ring.

"Have you ever seen Little Shop of Horrors?" She asked. "Audrey is the plant. The thieves down here call Poison Ivy Audrey. Therefore, her son is Audrey 2."

"But why is Jill hanging out with Poison Oak?" Apollo asked. Lian looked at him.

"How do you know Rowan?" She asked.

"We've…met in battle." He said.

"Strange. Rowan's a total sweetheart. I can't imagine him fighting." She thought for a moment. "Well, I can. But I don't think his mom likes it." Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Lian teased.

"I'm just curious." Apollo shrugged. "Hey, is this the ring?" He pointed to a sign that read 'R.o.d.'.

"Nice eyes." Lian nodded. She led him into the ring. They pushed through the crowd to see the fight. Apollo was immediately freaked out.

"This is defiantly one bird the Hunter isn't going to kill!" The announced called. A tall, terrifying muscular man was facing off against Jill. She was wearing her training clothes, and didn't looked scared at all. The man lunged at her, but missed as she slid under her. She jumped and gave him a kick to the head. Then, she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, only to punch him. The crowd roared. "I think the Hunter is down for the count!" The announced called.

"Your friend is really good." Lian commented.

"But why is she here?" Apollo wondered. "Did Poison Oak force her here?"

"Nah, she looks pretty happy." Lian said. Jill did look happy. The ref in the ring was handing her a wad of cash. She started to leave when a red-headed boy ran up to her.

"Poison Oak." Apollo growled. "I'm going after her." Lian was about to argue, but he had already left.

-break-

Calla stared at the room before her. The fifth floor was the weapon testing area, and Helen had given her access to the archery range. Before her was the most amazing wall of arrows she had ever seen. Some of the arrows were wooden, some were metal, and some had special attachments when others were regular arrows. She found an arrow that was sleek and black, and had a sharp silver tip. She grabbed her compact and fit the arrow in. Then, she shot it into a target. It ripped through.

"Holy shit." She said, putting the arrow back.

"Having fun?" A voice asked. She turned around, startled. It was the woman from before. She was a redhead, but Calla couldn't figure out who she was.

"Yeah, until you showed up." She loaded another arrow into the bow.

"Who are you exactly?" The woman asked.

"Helen's step daughter. You?" She drew the string back.

"Megan Stone. You're not actually going to shoot me, are you?" Megan looked amused. "Calla, I'm not going to hurt you." Calla didn't lower the bow. "You can put the bow down."

"I didn't say my name." Calla's eyes narrowed.

"So you didn't. Your step mother mentions you often."

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"And somehow I don't believe that you're only here to say hello to your beloved step-mother." Megan smirked. "I have you now, don't I. You can put the bow down now." Calla lowered her weapon, but kept her finger on the string.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm just curious to see if you like our weaponry. I've heard that you're a skilled archer." Megan said. "It seems like poor Roger over there didn't know." She said, gesturing to the target. "May I see you shoot again?" Calla sighed. She switched the arrow in her bow from a regular one to trick arrow. She turned and shot the nearest security camera, covering it in black goop. Megan raised her eyebrows.

"There." Calla said. "I'm done." She packed up her bow and began to leave.

"Oh Calla?" Megan called. "Next time you plant a signal jammer near a security camera, try and make it less obvious." Calla groaned. The elevator began to move again when it stopped on another floor. A tall man walked in. As the doors shut, Calla did a double take.

"Klarion?"

-break-

"The exercise is simple. You have to save four civilians while protecting yourself with your back-up weapon." Artemis instructed. "Quickest time gets a prize. Who wants to go first?" Mira jumped up and down. "Alright Mira, you can go."

"Yes!" She said excitedly. She stepped on a platform that led her upwards to a simulation room.

"Simulation begin." A computerized voice said. Mira held onto her blade and began to run. A 'man' popped up in front of her.

"DIE!" He shouted. She jumped out of the way of his gun. Using her knife, she slashed the guy in the side and ran.

"Help!" An old woman was crying. A gangster was beating her. Mira snuck behind him and stabbed him.

"Civilian saved." The computer announced. Mira turned and saw a little boy being kidnapped. She ran over, but then slipped on the ground.

"This will take a while." Artemis muttered. Mira got up and managed to save the little boy by slitting the man's throat. She eventually saved her other two civilians by throwing her knife. After her, Darrel took his turn. He was slightly awkward with the staff at first, but he was able to get the hang of it when he knocked out a man with the staff. Nina's turn was the shortest, due to her skill with the gun. Max's turn was the most humorous, probably because it consisted of a 13-year old boy stabbing people with an umbrella.

"Max, remind me never to get you mad during a thunder storm." Mira joked.

"Yes, your umbrella of doom is quiet terrifying." Darrel agreed. Max just grinned. Artemis coughed, getting the kids' attention.

"It seems that Nina had the fastest time, so she wins the prize!" Artemis said.

"What's the prize?" The girl asked.

"Not having to clean the cave!" The other kids groaned. Suddenly, the cave monitor interrupted them.

_Recognized-B-29 Black Knight. Warning-unrecognized presence entering the cave._ Calla ran into the room, followed by Klarion. Artemis and the kids readied their weapons.

"Don't kill him!" Calla said. "He has something important to tell you."

"I do indeed. It involves Miss Martian, Young Injustice, and the fate of humanity." Klarion said.

"Why should we believe you?" Artemis asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because, well, um…" Calla looked around nervously. She then sighed. "I have something to say." Nina looked at Calla in horror.

"Calla. You don't have to…" Nina started. Call shook it off.

"This is really important."

"Well, if you want to…" Nina said. "But we need Jill here too."

_Recognized-B-27 Kid Flash. Recognized A-3 Lian Harper._

"Um, Jill may be a problem."

**-break-**

**Well, that escalated quickly. Let me explain some things:**

**The next chapter will explain the villains, decide if Klarion is good or bad, and show Jill's reason for working with Talia.**

**Harley Quinn is still under Calla's control. That will also show up next chapter.**

**It's going to get intense soon. REALLY intense.**

**Lian isn't going to be here for long.**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	12. Chapter 10

**So who's ready for DRAMA?**

***Casually raises hand* **

**Good. By the way, did anyone else celebrate Day of Silence?**

**Disclaimer: I only own My OC's. The rest is DC.**

**-Break-**

"Four years ago, Nina, Jill, and I were hanging out in a park." Calla started. All eyes were locked on the girl. "It was a quiet day. Everyone was downtown, so the park was empty. The three of us were meeting up for a picnic that Nina had forced upon us. It was going well, until we saw a light flash out from the forest. Jill, being as curious as ever, dragged us into the forest. Inside the forest, we found a small glowing box-er-boxes. And _somebody_ decided to pick up one of them." Calla glared at Nina.

"I was curious!" She exclaimed. "The box was red with gold edging. I felt like it was calling me. When I touched it, I felt whole. Like something had been missing in my body, and it was just filled. Jill really liked liked the blue and silver one, and Calla picked up a box that was purple with clear lining."

"I don't know why we were compeled to open them, but we did. Inside were three beautiful crowns-a gold one with rubies, a silver one with sapphires, and a crystal one with ameythsts. But when we touched them, a bright light flashed." Calla said.

"And then we discovered our powers." Nina said. "I already knew I could control fire, but my powers were amplified. Jill could control lightning, and Calla had weird psychic powers."

"So you have extra powers. Why didn't you tell us?" Apollo asked. Nina looked at her shoes.

"There were...side effects." She muttered. "Because my powers were amplified, I became powerful enough to destroy an entire city. And I couldn't control the fire either."

"Jill became feral. She attacked without thinking, fighting purely for the sport. And I..." Calla trailed off. "I was the worst. I had full control of my powers, and my personality, but I started using my powers for evil. I took over people's minds, and used them to my advantage."

"I remember now!" Quiet Max exclaimed. "I was younger, but I remember that! There was a crime streak going on were all the vicitms were under the influence of mind control!" The young boy looked at Calla with horror. "That was you?"

"Now you understand why we couldn't tell you." Calla said. "When we realized how bad things were getting, we had to put the crowns away. Then, we became the Gotham Sisters-or the Gotham Three-to try and fix the trouble we caused." The room was silent. After a moment, Apollo spoke again.

"Was Jill ever distant then? Like she wasn't completely there?" He asked. Nina shook her head.

"No, she was behind the idea 100%. She wanted to fix her mistakes, just like the rest of us. Why do you ask?" Nina said.

"Because Jill was-and is-working with The League of Shadows." Lian said.

"What do you mean? The Leauge has been dead for years!" Artemis said. Lian shook her head.

"I hate to break it to you Aunt Artemis, but they're alive and kicking." Lian said.

"Talia al Ghul is running it." Apollo said. Artemis shook her head in disbelief.

"But I mentored the girls. There was no way that Jill could've worked with them." The woman argued.

"I don't know how-or why, for that matter-she did it. But it's true." Lian said. "This may not be making any sense, but I have a feeling that our little magical friend over there will be able to help us." She nodded to Klarion. He sighed.

"Ah, yes. It is now my turn to tell a grand tale of mystery and-" Calla elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow! Watch it, woman!" Klarion huffed. "Anyway, I'm sure you've all heard of Knight Corps."

"My parents work there!" Mira said. Calla's eyes widened.

"Mira, is your mother named Megan?" She asked.

"Yeah." Mira said slowly, slightly unsure.

"And does she have red hair?" Calla continued.

"Yes." Mira nodded slowly.

"Mira, your mom isn't who you think she is." Calla said.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"What she means is," Klarion cut in, "your mother is actually Megan Morse."

"Megan?" Artemis asked, confused. "We haven't seen her in years!"

"Maybe my explination will help." The witch-boy said. "Knight Corp is headed by Megan Stone and Crystal Frost."

"Killer Frost." Darrel said. "The woman who caused my mother to become ill."

"Indeed." Klarion said. "The company has ten offices, the main one in Manhatten. The others are in cities without heroes, such as Chicago, Milwaukee, and Los Angeles. Each office has a certain CEO, examples being Dr. Pamela Isley and Helen Rose-Evett, more commonly known as Poison Ivy, and Calla's step mother."

"The Knight Corp is one of the strongest companies in the country. Why would it be run by Poison Ivy and Killer Frost?" Mira asked.

"That's not the important thing." Klarion said. "It's what they're going to do with the company that's important."

"You guys remeber what we discovered on our first mission?" Calla asked. Her friends nodded.

"Someone was going to create a diamond-drill." Darrel said.

"That somone was the Knight Corp. They were going to use the drill to excavate an artifact that could destroy the world." Klarion explained. "This is where the League of Shadows come in. The island was their base of operations."

"So the Shadows decide to recruite one of their top members and declare war on the Knights?" Lian asked. Calla nodded.

"And if I'm correct, Young Injustice is about to go collect this artifact." Klarion said. "So we need to act now." Artemis put her hands on her hips.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"You owe me. That's how." Klarion answered. Apollo looked at his mother.

"Mom, what does he mean?" He asked.

"Nothing sweetie. Team, suit up!" Artemis called. The team ran to the locker room, with Mira falling behind.

"Mira, are you okay?" Nina asked.

"My mom's not evil, is she?" The Brazilian girl asked. "She can't be!"

"Mira..." Nina put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay." Mira shrugged it off.

"Let's just go." She walked to the locker room. It was then when Nina realized the team was falling apart.

-break-

"Children, the Knights believe that they can simply destroy our island." Talia said. "But what they don't know is that we are one step ahead of them. Thanks to Rowan and Jinx, we know when and where they're going to strike. And thanks to Jill, we know how much voltage we will need to destroy the machine."

"So let's get a move on already!" Jinx said. "I'm getting bored."

"We have to wait. Knowing my old team, they'll be there to counter Young Injustice." Jill said.

"Our best bet is to let the two teams tire each other out, and then strike." Rowan added. Jinx sighed.

"While we wait, does anyone want to play the X-Box?" Jill asked. Her old friend cracked a grin, and Jinx just smirked.

"You're asking for trouble, Miss Hughes." Rowan laughed.

"Let's see how good this hero is." Jinx smirked.

"You two are on!" Jill finished. As the three went off to play, Talia watched Jill. She knew the girl better than anyone else, and she knew she was hiding something.

**-BREAK-**

**So this was kind of a filler chapter. After this, things are going to get intense.  
I originally intended for Miss Martian to have been kidnapped, but then I realized I wrote 'Megan Stone', without remembering that Mira's last name is Stone. But I guess I'll have to make it work.**

**Read, review, and have a nice day.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Shit's about to get real.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest is DC and Cartoon Network.**

**-Break-**

As the team rode to their destination, Nina and Calla realized something. The others had become distant. Apollo was sitting in the front, unlike his usual spot in the back. Even Max, who always sat with Nina, was farther away.

"They're mad at us." Nina whimpered.

"They're not mad. They're just processing information." Calla said.

"We just told them that we used to be evil, and that Mira's mom is now a psychopath." Nina countered. "They're going to hate us now."

"I don't hate you." Max whispered to Nina. "I'm just sad that you didn't tell me before."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Nina said. "I was just so afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" The magician questioned.

"I was afraid that you'd think I was a monster. That we were monsters." She corrected herself after a moment. Max set his hand on hers.

"You're not a monster." He said, offering a smile.

"Thanks." Nina said softly.

"Aww, these guys are my new OTP." Klarion joked. Calla stepped on his foot.

"First of all, that was extremely rude of you." She reprimanded. "Second of all, how do you know what OTP is?" Klarion shrugged. Apollo turned around.

"We're here." He said harshly. "Let's go." He got up as the ship landed, and was the first to leave.

"Someone has problems…" Klarion trailed off. This only earned him another injury.

-Break-

Meanwhile, Jill, Jinx, and Rowan were hiding out on the island. They watched as Young Injustice wandered around, attempting to find their drill site. Freeze and Blizzard were arguing (as usual), Theo was trying to hit on Kitten, and Harley was chasing a butterfly.

"I can't believe you actually worked with these guys." Jill muttered. Rowan sighed.

"I can't believe my mother was okay with it." He said. "She was so afraid that I was going to get hurt when the idea was brought up." He chuckled.

"That's why you're working with the Shadows, right?" Jinx asked. "To get away from your mom?" Rowan nodded. "That makes sense. I'm here to get away from my dad."

"I'm here to get away from everyone." Jill added. "Now hush, I see the team." The team was indeed walking by. Jill's heart softened when she saw Nina and Calla. She noticed how Darrel was holding Mira close; something must have happened with Mira. Max was trailing next to Nina, his hand ghosting across hers. Apollo was leading the group silently, a telltale sign that he was annoyed. Jill almost gasped when she saw Klarion rounding out the group. She elbowed Rowan. "Witch boy." She murmured.

"I see him." The plant boy said. "Oh, they're about to cross paths with Young Injustice. Should we intervene?"

"Nah." Jill said.

"I want to see them beat each other up." Jinx smirked.

"Watching it is."

-Break-

"What do we have here?" Freeze asked. "The little sidekicks have gained a traitor." Klarion floated around.

"I'm not a traitor; I was a spy to begin with." He said carelessly. Calla rolled her eyes.

"You seem to be missing members." Max added. Blizzard glowed with anger.

"Those no-good deserters." He growled. "They just up and left like it was nobody's business."

"Chill out bro." Apollo said. Blizzard got even angrier.

"I'll teach you to chill!" He blasted the speedster with a ray of ice. Apollo dodged, but got his leg stuck to the ground.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Nina shouted, sending a blaze of fire Blizzard's way. He jumped, narrowly avoiding the hit. However, the fire knocked over the unsuspecting Harley. She fell to the ground dramatically.

"Harley, stop being a drama queen and get up." Kitten said while examining her nails. Mira pulled out the knife from their previous training session, and ran at Kitten. The cat-girl tripped Mira, but was slightly surprised at the attack. Mira grabbed Kitten's ankle and yanked her onto the floor.

"Wait a minute. How'd you get out of the cave?" Mira asked, remembering Kitten's earlier capture. Kitten laughed.

"That's a secret." Kitten smirked. Mira growled kicked Kitten in the side. She rolled over and got up. "Alright lantern girl, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" As she swung her arm around, Harley suddenly lunged at Kitten. "What the hell?" She inquired.

"Harley?" Freeze asked, looking at her friend in surprise. When Harley stood up, she noticed that her eyes were glowing pink. "What happened to you?" Nina took the chance to slash at Freeze with her sword. Freeze narrowly blocked it with an ice shield. Nina melted the shield with her hand, and released a bright flare in Freeze's face, temporarily blinding her.

"Stop hurting my sister!" Blizzard called out. He shot a dagger of ice at Nina's back.

"Tlem eht eci!" Max called out, melting the ice with his words. Nina smiled at him with gratitude.

"Thanks Max." She said, while blocking another hit from Freeze at the same time.

"No problem." He said, returning the smile. He didn't notice Theo approach him from behind and push him to the ground.

"Time to get revenge, little boy." Theo said, grinning darkly. A giant rock hit him in the side.

"No hurting the baby magician." Klarion scolded Theo. "You should know this!" While Theo was distracted, Max planted a smoke bomb on his back. It blew up, covering Theo in darkness.

"Where are you?" Theo growled. A blast of energy knocked him over.

"Part mih ni a ten!" Max called out. A net appeared and locked Theo into the ground. Klarion floated over.

"You're not so bad for a baby magician." Klarion commented.

"I'm going to take that as a complement." Max said quietly. Klarion just laughed.

"Stop laughing you traitor!" Blizzard shouted. He charged at Klarion, a sword of ice raised. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, unable to move. The ice around Apollo's foot broke, and the speedster approached Blizzard.

"You're a sick jerk, you know that?" Apollo asked, before nailing the ice boy in his face.

"If you're going to beat him up, so it quickly. I can't hold two people at once." Calla called out. Apollo looked at her, confused, before noticing the pink aura that surrounded Blizzard.

"Oh." Apollo grabbed Blizzard's arm and threw him into a tree. "Who's the second?" He asked Calla, before running over to Blizzard to finish the job.

"Harley." Calla said. She then flicked her hand to the side. Harley ran at Kitten, picked her up, and tossed her to the ground.

"Hey! I'm on your own team." Kitten complained. She grabbed a whip from her side and snapped it at Harley's feet. Harley got caught in it, but spun around, entrapping Kitten as well. Mira stood up shakily.

"You two are in a lot of trouble right now." The Brazilian girl snapped. She used her ring to create a rope snare, and left the villains hanging under a tree. Calla lost her hold on Harley, and fell to the side. Mira ran over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just did a little too much than I should've. Who knew that Harley Quinn would actually fight back for her subconscious?"

"She's smarter than you think." Blizzard said, before Apollo punched him again. "Stop it you asshole!" Blizzard froze Apollo in place. A shot of lightning knocked Blizzard out.

"What was that?" Apollo looked in the direction of the lightning, but found nothing.

"Guys, I think we're good." Nina said, before pushing an out-cold (hehehe…ice jokes) Freeze onto the ground. The team met in the middle of the path.

"They'll wake up in a few hours, so we should probably move them." Klarion noted. "I know a nice place in Limbo where they can rest."

"How nice of you Klarion for caring about your old team." Megan Stone stepped out. "Hi Mira sweetie. I'm sorry that you got pulled into this mess." She apologized. "But now you all have to sleep." She sent out a psychic wave, knocking out the team. Jill, Jinx, and Rowan were also affected, but they lay out of Megan's sight. The last image Jill saw was a Knight Corp. van pull up and load her old friends into it. Then she slept.

**-Break-**

**So that's what happened. **

**Sorry I didn't update on time, I had a busy weekend. But anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Read, review, and have a nice day.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest is DC.**

**-Break-**

Killer Frost stared at Megan. They were sitting in Frost's office, inside the main Knight Corp building. Frost leaned back in her chair, clearly unhappy.

"Is there a problem miss?" Megan asked. The blue-haired woman scoffed.

"You only brought me six." Killer Frost said coldly **(hehe more ice jokes)**. She glared at Megan. "I needed eight." She curled her fingers into a fist.

"There were only six when I got there." Megan said, raising her hands up in defense.

"That means the bird and the Atlantean weren't there." Frost said. "This could be a problem."

"At least we have the traitor." Megan pointed out. "Klarion can be an asset to us."

"Yes, but we won't be able to harness the lightning." Frost argued. "Plus, there are survivors. This means that they'll go back to the Justice Leauge and report us. And then the Justice League will investigate us, and we'llbe shut down. You know what happens when we get shut down?" The blue-haired woman's eyes narrowed. She formed an ice dagger and drew it across Megan's throat.

"The person responsible dies." Megan replied, her voice void of emotions.

"Exactly." Frost said, pulling her dagger back.

"Ms. Frost." A woman said from behind the door. A blonde woman entered; a laptop sitting in her hands. "There's someone interested in speaking with you."

"Ah, Helen. It's wonderful to see you. I understand that your step-daughter is one of the vigilantees we have apprehended." Frost said.

"I'm not surprised." Helen scowled. "That child is a pain in the ass." She opened the laptop up, and clicked on a Skype icon. The blue loading screen popped up.

"So who wants to talk to me?" Frost asked. Helen looked amused.

"You'll see." Helen said, nodding to Megan.

"Alright then." Frost said. The blue screen flashed, and a face appeared on the screen. "Darrel'ahm, how wonderful to see you."

"I have no time for idle chat, Crystal Frost. And you will adress me as Aqualad." Darrel said.

"Why are you calling me? If you wanted to talk, you could always visit me in the office." Frost said, as if they were two friends.

"I'm here to make a bargain." Darrel pulled up a small cup. "I believe this is what you were looking for."

"The God's chalice." Frost growled. "How did you get hold of that?"

"That is not important. What's important is that you want the chalice. So here is my offer. You will release my teammates and hand over a cure for my mother, in exchange for the cup." Darrel said. Frost chuckled.

"That seems like an unfair exchange. Seven lives for one cup." The woman mused.

"Hardly." Darrel grumbled. "This chalice could destroy the world. The cost of seven lives doesn't even compare the power of the chalice."

"Fair point." Frost nodded. "It seems like you understand the importance of the chalice. I bet that if we don't comply with your demands, you'll use the chalice against us."

"If you don't comply with my demands, I'll simply destory it." Darrel said. There was no hint of a bluff in his voice.

"You fool!" Frost said, slamming her fist on her desk. "That could kill us all!"

"Exactly." Darrel said. "You have until tomorrow to make a decision." The screen turned blue again. Frost slammed the laptop shut."

"That little brat!" She snapped. "He thinks he can just play with fate like that?" Megan looked at her boss.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"We'll have to comply with his demands." Frost said. "Or at least make it look like we will. We can't let a child hold onto something as precious as the God's Chalice." She said, forming a model of Darrel with ice. "Let him think that we've surrendered, and he'll be weak. It's that simple." She crushed the model.

-break-

The cells underneath Knight Corp were cold and damp. They were small and cramped, housing two prisoners each. The slightly claustrophobic Apollo was not amused.

"This is ridiculous." The boy muttered. "I'm trapped in a tiny, wet, and cold cell with a psychopath. Just what I wanted." Apollo glared at Klarion from across the cell.

"It's not that bad." Klarion said. "It reminds me of Limbo. Home sweet home." Klarion waved his hands around. "Plus, Teekal likes it here." He motioned towards the purring cat on his lap.

"It's stupid." Apollo huffed. After a moment, he said, "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Klarion asked.

"If you had sensed Megan, you could have knocked her out." Apollo explained.

"Sensing people is not my expertice. I'm a being of chaos, not a psychic." Klarion replied. "And before you say anything, Calla was recovering from using her powers, so there was no way she could have sensed her either."

"There's the other reason this is your fault!" Apollo exclaimed. "You pulled Calla into this whole magic-mess." Klarion chuckled at the blonde's remark.

"You think I did this to cause chaos?" The witch laughed. "That's hilarious."

"Why else would you do this?" Apollo pointed it out like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"There are many reasons, actually." Klarion waved it off. "You see, after Doctor Fate captured me, I was sent to the interdemensional court for my judgement. Nabu decided that my eternal punishment was to guide a lost soul from the path of darkness." The witch boy chuckled. "Oh how lost she was."

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked.

"When I first met her, Calla was reeling from the loss of her mother. The woman had been brutally murdered right before Calla's eyes. Helen Evett quickly stepped in and wormed her way into Calla's father's heart. Helen seemed perfect, but Calla knew better." Klarion explained. "My intervention started when Calla tried to kill herself." He allowed Apollo to gasp, and then continued. "I hid in the shadows mostly, making sure she never saw me. It all changed when she became a Gotham Sister. She made it clear she knew I was following her, and that she didn't want anything to do with my evil ways. We would often get into magic fights around the city." Teekal purred, as if he enjoyed the last part. "Then her father got married, and she disappeared."

"What happened next?"

"I lost her. Somehow, I managed to convince Nabu that I had steered her away from evil, so he let me off for a while. That's when Killer Frost approached me. I was all too happy to accept her offer, to help her rule the world. However, everytime I did something bad, I instantly regretted it. When I ran into you all on my misson, and reconnected with Calla, I realized why I regreted being evil." Klarion laughed to himself. "I then understood why Nabu punished me like that. He wanted me to change into a good entity."

"But what made you change?" Apollo pushed forward. Klarion looked at the blonde, a half smile on his face.

"I had done something no evil being could do: I fell in love with a mortal."

"You fell in love with Calla."

-break-

Inside another cell, Mira wept. Calla started at the girl from across the cell, and watched as each tear fell to the ground. The older girl, who had no experience with crying people, was at a loss for words. The only statement she could muster up would probably offend Mira, but it was worth a shot. At least Mira would know she wasn't alone.

"Well, I guess that means we both have crazy moms." Calla said. Mira glared at her. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"No kidding." Mira muttered. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Let me try." Calla said. "You're in denial, hoping that this isn't true. You don't want this to be true. You want to be able to open your eyes, and find your mother smiling at you, telling you it was all a bad dream." Mira looked at Calla. "Yeah," Calla continued, "I know what you're going through."

"But I thought you hated your step-mom." Mira said.

"I'm talking about my actual mom." Calla said. "When I was seven, my mom was killed. Every morning I would wake up and hope it was a dream, but it never happened. Oh god I'm going to start crying." Calla laughed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know what you're going through Mira."

"No you don't!" Mira shouted. "My mom has loved me and taken care of me my whole life. There's no way she's evil. But now everyone's telling me that she is."

"Mira." Calla closed her eyes. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not!" Mira snapped. Her voice echoed through the cell.

"Now you're angry." Calla said, her eyes still closed. "After I went through denial, I was angry too. I hated the world and everything around me. I yelled at my dad, Jill, even Nina." The older girl shook her head. "I was a monster. I even tried to kill myself."

"I would never-"

"Of course you won't." Calla looked at Mira. "When I tried to kill myself, someone helped me. A friend, if you will." She leaned back. "It's going to be hard, but you have your friends. We're going to help you." The cell became silent.

"Thank you." Mira whispered. Calla smiled.

"Don't mention it."

-break-

In the next cell over, Nina was sound asleep. Max was holding her in his arms tightly, as if she was his anchor the ground. He was scared, and didn't know what to do. But the way she stayed calm made him feel better.

"Max." Max looked up, confused. He could've sworn that he had heard his name, but Nina was sound asleep. Plus, the voice wasn't as high as Nina's; it sounded like a male. "Over here." The little boy searched for the voice, his eyes lighting up when he found its owner.

"Dad?"

**-break-**

**If Nightwing's there, what's going to happen with Darrel? And what about Jill and company. Hmm...**

**Next update will probably be in two weeks. I have graduation this week. Up until the begining of July, I will update every two weeks. Then it will be every week until Agust 12, which is when I start HS. We'll see what happens from there.**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


End file.
